Air To Water
by Linables
Summary: Aang and Katara are presented with an incredibly tempting situation being alone. AxK lemon. Whoooooo!
1. Chapter 1

**Air To Water**

Aang x Katara fic

Ch. 1

(Aang is seventeen here - Katara is nineteen, Sokka is twenty-one)

* * *

I can't even remember when I first started wanting her.

All I really knew was that for a long time now, I'd taken a different kind of delight in her presence - eagerly watching her every minute that I could. I surprised myself by realizing I'd taken note of the way her hips swung ever-so-slightly as she walked, and the way her chest rose and fell as she was sleeping. Lately I would happily allow her to take Appa's reins as he flew, so I could sit next to her and stare without being preoccupied. And it wasn't just the physical aspect of her, not by a long shot. Over the years I'd gotten to know everything about her personality: her incredible kindness and compassion, her determination as she'd accompanied me on my mission, and many other things that drew me to her.

A tap on my shoulder startled me out of my thoughts, and I looked to my right to see her smiling at me. "Aang," she said. "How 'bout we settle down for the night?" I looked around; our surroundings were beginning to get dark. Judging by the position of the sun, I guessed it might have been eight or nine 'o clock. That would give us plenty of time to make camp, eat something, and possibly watch the stars for a while. I smiled back at her and nodded. We were on our way to a small earth kingdom village in the west, transporting a routine shipment of supplies from back home. I'd volunteered to make the journey with Appa, as it was almost surely the fastest way, and of course Katara and Sokka had volunteered to go with me. Toph had expressed a clear desire to come along as well, but she was visiting home at the time - and whenever she set foot in the Bei Fong estate, it would take a divine intervertion for her mother to let her leave before the planned time.

We descended into a clearing surrounded by trees, and I immediately jumped off of Appa's back to begin unloading our supplies. We carried out the usual routine of setting up camp; a process that had once again become familiar over the past two nights of travel. I set up the shelter with Sokka, Katara gathered firewood, and we all helped start a fire and something to eat. After we had eaten, I looked up from my spot on the ground to see Katara get up to her feet. "I'm going to take a bath, guys." she said. "I'll be back soon." And with that she turned and dissapeared into the trees, heading for a small lake we'd conviently enough found around the area. I waved to her as she left, and finished off the last few bites of my dinner. I got up to clean up a little, and found myself once again filling my head with unnecessary - but incredibly enjoyable - thoughts. I sighed as I picked up my staff, allowing my mind to wander.

Katara shouldn't have announced that she was going to take a bath. She should have just left. Damn it. Knowing that she was off doing that made me remember an event from several months ago, one that I _shouldn't_ enjoy remembering, but couldn't help doing so. We had been at the South Pole water village - Katara's home village - and she had retreated to the bath house to take a bath. **I** had been innocently minding my own business, going about some routine elemental bending drills, when I accidentally let my glider drift off as I was deep in thought. I ran over to where it had landed, and as I was picking it up I came level with a window covered by some broken tarp. I caught a glimpse inside the hut it was a part of, and immediately my heart jumped to my throat and my breath stopped, only to return as sharp, quick gasps.

The window led into the women's bath house, which was currenly only occupied by Katara. Her clothes were in a pile on the wooden floor of the hut, next to the inset pool of water in the middle of the room. She herself was standing up in the water, her back currently facing me. She had her arms raised and was squeezing water out of her long, wet hair; some of that water dripping onto her and flowing slowly over the delicate curve of her back, running over her backside and dripping back into the pool. The sheen of the water made her skin glow, painting it an ever more delicious color than it normally was. She turned around and I quickly ducked down, but only far enough to make myself unseen.

I knew I shouldn't have been there - I knew it every second that I was there, watching her - but I simply couldn't compel myself to leave that spot. I watched streams of water flow over Katara's face, over her - thankfully - closed eyes, down her cheeks and over her lips to drip of her chin. Water flowed down her neck and over her collarbones, past the ample peak of her breasts, down across her stomach....I hardly knew what had hit me when I felt a throbbing ache in my lower stomach, and saw a bulge beginning to form itself in the front of my pants. Ooh, I seriously needed to get out of here. I needed to get out of here before someone saw me. Before she saw me. But mostly, before I gave in to the new, exciting urges possessing me at that moment. So I willed myself to get up and silently stalk away, after stealing one last glance back through the window.

I know that incident shouldn't have happened. I knew it then, I know it now. But I can't help how my mind brings it back sometimes. How, after that day, I'd harbored a growing desire to see how she looked _under_ those heavy water tribe clothes. To study her carefully without having to worry about being caught, to map out her body with my eyes and hands until I knew her like the back of my hand, to have someone to help me make that incessant ache go away....I shook my head to try and clear it of those thoughts, feeling my cheeks heat up from my reverie.

I heard a small laugh behind me. "Having fun?" came Sokka's voice, and I turned around abruptly, trying to stammer out an answer. "W-what??" I gasped, and he laughed louder. "Your face was getting all red and you had this look like you'd just got onto cloud nine," he said with a chuckle, and I gulped quietly. Come to think of it, I had never really considered how Sokka would feel if he knew how I felt about his sister. I was almost afraid to find out. Sure, he'd learned to trust me a long time ago, and I considered us friends, but how was I supposed to tell him I was in love with Katara? Well, now was as good a time as there ever would be.

"Sokka," I said, while sitting down next to him. "Can I tell you something?" I looked over to see his reaction. "I'm all ears," he announced, and picked up a fruit from the basket sitting next to him. "Um...." I began, trying my best to not chicken out. This was a lot harder than I'd hoped it would be. "Well, I, uh....you ever like someone a whole lot?" Sokka's eyes widened the slightest bit before returning to normal, and he smiled as he took a bite of his fruit. "I've liked somebody," he said casually. "You?" I flinched a bit and drew a circle in the dirt with my finger. "I, uh....well, I guess I....I...." "You like her, don't you? You like Katara?" Sokka's voice quieted me in an instant. I opened my mouth to say yes, but found I couldn't do it, so I just nodded and mumbled a barely audible, "Sorry...."

I certainly wasn't expecting him to laugh, but I took it as a good sign. "You don't have to be sorry, Aang." he said casually. "I've suspected that for a long time." I raised my head to look at him with a stunned look on my face, and said, "And you don't mind?" Sokka laughed again and shook his head. "No, Aang, I don't mind. As I said, I've suspected it for a long time. And though it should have a been a shock, I realized that I accepted that right away. I have no intentions of keeping you two apart if it makes you happy. I'll be happy for you if something happens - you don't have to worry about that." I blinked incredulously, and found myself smiling slightly. "Really?" I asked, as if to make sure what he'd said was true.

"Really," he answered. "Aang, she's the first girl who's ever been this close to you for this long, I realize that. She's spent so much time as a close friend by your side, and it's only natural that she would be the one who you end up falling in love with." I gaped at him like a fish out of water for a few moments, until I found myself acting on impulse and hugging him tightly. "Thanks!" I shouted, happiness brimming in my voice. A startled Sokka hugged back after a few seconds, and smiled at me as I pulled back. "Sure thing." I looked at Sokka for a few more moments before I turned away, giving him a small smile of gratitude and standing up. "I'm going to my....um, bed, to settle down, I gotta think about somes stuff." Sokka laughed quietly. "I wonder what...." he whispered, and I threw a piece of fruit at him as I pulled back the flap on our tent and walked inside.

* * *

(Sokka's POV)

I chuckle slightly to myself as I toss water onto the campfire, having decided to turn in since Aang had retreated as well. I settled against the trunk of a large tree, it was my turn to keep watch for the night. I had scarcely closed my eyes when I heard a rustling in the surrounding bushes, most likely signaling the return of Katara from her bath. Sure enough, I heard her voice after a few seconds, and the rustling of cloth as she bent down. There was quiet for a while, and then, apparently believing that I was asleep, Katara spoke again. I opened one eye a crack, just enough to see what was going on. She was kneeling in front of Aang's pet lemur, Momo, who was carrying some food in its paws. Momo looked at Katara with a look on his face that could have been interest, and stuffed the foor in his mouth as he listened. Within a few moments, though, Momo looked down, searching the ground for something else to eat. When found nothing, he looked up a Katara and made a cute "pleading" kind of face.

Katara laughed quietly. "Well, don't you have a problem there," she said. "Well, I can beat you on that. You're out of food - me, I'm in love with the avatar. Me, a common water tribe girl...." She laughed and stared quietly at the lemur for a few more seconds, before patting it on the head and handing it a leftover piece of jerky she found on her earlier abandoned dinner plate. Momo took the jerky, rubbed his head against Katara's hand, and scurried away to finish his dinner. I kept my eyes open long enough to see Katara walk into the tent, then closed them. This....this was going to be interesting. And fun. Definately fun.

The following day went as routine as usual. We flew another leg of the trip, then settled down and set up camp on a nice rocky mountainside. Aang had been unusually quiet the whole day, and I couldn't help but take notice. He could have just been sleepy, but I highly believed otherwise. He'd been a little jumpy since he'd confessed to me about Katara last night, and I was almost sure him thinking about that and her was the reason he hadn't talked. I didn't want anyone else to get suspicious or worried, you know, being the kind of person I am - so I decided to take the first opportunity I could to do something for my traveling companions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Air To Water**

Aang x Katara fic

Ch. 2

(Back to Aang's POV)

* * *

I was fiddling around with my food at dinner, nervously shifting and digging my feet into the ground when I saw Sokka stand up across from me. He walked over to me, leaned down, and casually said; "Hey....I'm gonna go and find something else to eat. Then I think I'm gonna set up my tent on the other side of the mountain - it's easier to keep watch from there." He started to walk away, and I was just about to comment on how it was _my _turn to keep watch tonight when he looked over his shoulder and winked. Winked? What was he trying to do? I never got the chance to ask him though, because he was off within a blink of an eye after that. I was so perplexed about his actions that I jumped in shock when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Aang?" I heard Katara say, shocking me out of my thoughts. "I'm, um, gonna....go back into the tent, it's getting a little chilly out here." I nodded blankly at her as she stood up, turning and retreating into the large tent that two of us always shared when we camped. When she was gone, I turned towards the campfire and hugged my knees to my chest, putting my chin down on them. I looked outwards; there was small river maybe twenty yards away. It was relatively calm, but every now and then it would break over rocks or ripple as the wind pushed it. I concentrated on the river, seeing nothing else to concentrate on. The wind would blow ever so often, picking up the water and causing it to make small waves as the river tumbled down the mountain. The wind would touch the water....the wind....the water....the wind....

And suddenly it occured to me why Sokka had left.

That sly....

Well, he really was something else. I never could have realized he actually cared about me enough to give me this opportunity. Right now, the doors were all open - I was a perfect chance, but I just couldn't find the courage to even talk to Katara right now. I was too afraid of the normal reaction from the two of us being alone. She would say something, I would turn to her, answer her....our eyes would meet, and we'd gaze at each other for a while....then I'd feel my heart speeding up like always, my cheeks heating up and my head bowing down I didn't have to look at her and make her even more irresistable. I sighed. There was nothing I could do about it, so I might as well sleep on it. I got up and walked into the tent myself, taking my spot in the opposite corner from Katara, who was already asleep. I let myself steal a long glance at her before turning away, taking a deep breath and attempting to sleep.

I had actually managed to almost doze off when I heard a murmuring from somewhere near me. I sat up and instinctively reached for my staff, but put it down when I confirmed that it was only Katara mumbling in her sleep. I was about to settle back down after one last look when I heard an almost coherent phrase. "Aang....mmmh....rig....mmhh....ht....the....mmmh....re yeah...." It was almost invevitable at that point, so I wasn't even shocked when I felt a sudden constricting in my pants as I heard her talk. She could....she could have been talking about something else....she very well could have, definately. But regardless what _she _was thinking about, _my_ mind rushed straight to my own dreams.

"Damn...." I muttered quietly, reaching down to my lap to clumsily stroke my erection through my pants as I watched her and listened for more. My name managed to slip out of her mouth a couple more times, and once it had for perhaps the third, I couldn't help myself any longer. I needed to be closer to her. So I crawled over to where she lay, still stroking myself as I kneeled next to her. "....Aang...." she muttered one more time, and I couldn't help anything I did after that. "Katara...." I whispered, perhaps a bit too loudly, since Katara's eyes quickly fluttered open after I'd said it. I went rigid as I saw her wake, and I quickly drew my hand away from my lap and scooted back as fast as I could.

I tried to avoid her eyes, but it seemed I couldn't. After a few moments of awkward silence, Katara mumbled, "....S-sleepwalking?" I drew in a sharp breath. "Yeah....um....yeah, yeah I was, you?" I said with as much composture as I could manage. Thankfully it seemed to be enough, as Katara just blinked and said quietly, "Yeah...." Perhaps, I thought to myself. Perhaps, with a lot of luck, she hadn't even seen me touching myself. She couldn't have! She'd have reacted by now if she had noticed, perhaps by recoiling back like a spring or quickly scooting back into the opposite corner of the tent. She just lay there....I watched as she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. She then pulled herself into a position much like I had been in outside just a few moments ago, hugging her knees close to her chest. She seemed to be sad for some reason....

"Katara?" I asked quietly, slowly approaching her. "Mm....yeah?" she mumbled, not turning her head. "Is something wrong?" I asked. She didn't answer. I just couldn't stand to see Katara upset - I really hit me hard every time I saw her all melancholy and sad like this. So, convincing myself it was solely to make Katara feel better, I scooted up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, pressing my chest against her back and resting my head in the crook of her neck. She stayed silent for a few moments, then one of her hands lifted and held my hand down. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Then, out of the blue, Katara jerked away from me.

She turned around to face me, and her face was streaked with the few tears she had allowed herself to cry. "Katara!?" I exclaimed. "What's wrong???" She just bit her lip and a few more tears spilled out, clouding her eyes. "Aang....Aang, I'm so sorry for pushing you away....but....Aang, I can't take you holding me like that when you don't _love_ me! I know I'm your best friend, but Aang....it's not the same. Platonically. I can't take it....I'm sorry....please, please don't touch me like that unless you love me. No matter how wonderful I think it feels." Her words stopped me then and I went silent, realizing how perfect of an opportunity this was for me. An opportunity to show how much I loved her! I just had to find the courage to take it - for once.

That was, of course, always the hard part.

But something was frantically screaming at me this was _the_ chance, that it was now or never, do it now or live without her....So I didn't try to push the feelings away, for the first time. I felt a thrill of something - anticipation, fear, I couldn't tell - as I slowly scooted back over behind Katara and gingerly wrapped my arms around her waist. I rested my head on her shoulder, so our cheeks were just touching and I had full access to burying my face in her sweet-smelling hair. She tensed up for a moment, then slowly turned around to look at me. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. A few seconds passed and she tried again. "I....I said...." I cut her off with a deep stare, trying my best to show my emotions on my face.

And I guess it worked well enough. Katara stayed silent for a few more moments, just gaping at me, then she took a sharp intake of breath and attempted to speak. Her words came out shaky, laced with shock and - I was hoping - happiness. "Aang? You....?" was all she managed to say before falling silent again, blushing and breathing quickly. I scooted up closer to her, taking her hands and noting that the bottom of my chin fell about level with her lips. Thank the gods for my growth spurts....Well I held her hands, leaned in as close as I could get without kissing her, and whispered; "I....love you." Uncounted emotions flashed across Katara's face then, and they finally settled into a happily shocked, incredulous smile.

"Aang....oh...." she whispered, reaching over and touching the side of my face. "God, I love you too, Aang....and I've waited way too long to say that." She gave a happy sob and fell into my chest, wrapping her arms around my waist. I welcomed her with open arms, wrapping an arm around her and running one hand down her back. Her muffled, happy sobs continued until she lifted her head up and looked me in the eyes. Several happy tears welled up in the corners of her eyes before spilling out and running down her face. She wore one of the most gorgeous smiles I ever remember seeing at that point - and the fact alone, knowing she was happy with this, was exhilarating.

So I looked back at her, a similar expression on my own face. Then I realized that I was building up an overwhelming desire to kiss her - naturally I would - so I leaned in about an inch and hoped she's take my hint and want the same thing. Apparently she did, and my heart skipped a beat as she leaned in herself, both of us closing our eyes slowly as our lips met. Now, I wasn't afraid to admit that this was my first kiss - and the raw feeling at that moment made me thank whatever gods were listening that is was with her. I'd never felt anything like it; Katara's lips were so soft against mine....so, warm, and wet, and almost like silk. The way we melded together as I wrapped my arms around her waist and she hers around my neck, was hands down one of the best feelings I'd ever had in my life.

The next moment I found myself licking the countour of her mouth, delighting when she parted her lips and allowed me further access to her. She sighed as I slipped my tongue into her mouth, and she followed suit, giving me the most incredible kind of tingle down my spine. It was heaven. We parted for breath, and caught each others eyes. Katara seemed even more happy now than before I had kissed her - her face was glowing with joy, and her eyes were glazed over by happy tears, making the liquid blue shine even more than normal. Did **I** really do this to her? I broke out into a huge smile myself at the thought, and reached out a hand to stroke Katara's cheek. "I love you, Katara." I said. "So much. I've loved you so long....I think the first time I started loving you was when we escaped that wrecked firebender's ship years ago - I never, ever forgot that smile...."

Katara's smile grew even wider, and she reached up her hands to place them on the back of my neck, looping her arms around my neck. "Me, I think it was somewhere around the time when you first opened your eyes after coming out the iceberg - you asked me to go penguin sledding." She laughed quietly, a soft, musical sound. "I love you, Aang." She smiled at me, and pulled me forwards, leaning back towards her makeshift bed of animal furs. I willingly went after her, leaning in to kiss her and finding myself lieing on top of her, her back on the ground, when I pulled away. Her next smile was laced with something different, something exciting and....seductive.

Her hands drifted from the back of my neck to my shoulders, and she slowly rubbed her palms on them in small circles as she gave me that smile. It was incredibly tempting. If she kept this up, I would most likely not be able to keep myself away from her. But maybe - maybe that's what she wanted. I opened my mouth to ask her, but no sound came out, so I leaned down to kiss her quickly, then pulled up and tried again. "Katara....are you....do you want...." I whispered, feeling my heartbeat speed up and my cheeks flush. Her own cheeks were highlighted with some pink as she looked up at me and ran a hand down my arm, taking my larger hand in her own smaller one and placing it over her left breast.

"Yes....please, Aang....please love me."

It was definately one of the most amazing moments of my life. I slowly smiled incredulously and nodded, looking down at my hand on her breast. I gave it an experimental rub, and Katara let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan. It was delicious. So I cupped her breasts in my hands, gently squeezing, rubbing and toying with them, making Katara moan and squirm underneath me. I leaned down to kiss her neck, kissing first right below her ear and then making a trail of small kisses down the column of her neck. I licked over her collarbones, letting my tongue dip into the small hollow between them and hearing the tempting sounds Katara was making with every action I carried out.

By now, one of my hands had crept underneath her nightdress, which was, to my convenience, about thigh-length. I reluctantly removed the other hand from her breast to help me pull up the nightdress, and I ran my hands up her sides as a pulled the soft fabric up her torso. I threw the nightdress into a corner once I had pulled it off of her, and looked back down to revel in what I had uncovered. Flashes of the time I'd seen her in the bathouse came back to me at the sight of her fully naked body, but this....this was even better. It was even more tempting and gorgeous up close. Supple but strong legs and delicately curved thighs, reaching up to a small waist and higher; two perfectly round, full breasts tipped in a rosy mauve.

By now, I took delight in noticing, my advanced had taken full effect on her. Her face was pink and flushed, several loose strands of hair falling around her face; her chest heaved up and down as she breathed heavily and her nipples had tightened into small, hard buds at the peaks of her breasts. I leaned down to slowly run my tongue down the side of Katara's neck, earning a soft, mewling whimper from her. I continued to make a wet trail down her chest, finally kissing up one of her breasts and giving the peak a small lick. I repeated with the other one, and then fell to placing soft, feather-light kisses all around her chest. Katara moaned, long a clear, and I relished in sounds she was making - the sounds **I** was causing her to make.

As I continued, Katara squirmed underneath me and placed her hand on the back of my head to hold me down. I lifted my head after a few moments and blew a deep, hot breath over her left breast. She whimpered and moaned. This was getting unbearable - way, way too hard to resist. So I lifted myself up and kissed her hard on the mouth again, balancing myself on my elbows and running my hands through her hair. I suddenly felt a wisp of cool air hit my skin and noticed that Katara had managed to pull off all the clothing on my upper body. It lay discarded in the distance, next to her nightdress.

She ran a flat palm over my chest, starting from right below my neck and trailing down to my lower abdomen. Her fingers lingered around there, and I closed my eyes, breathing harshly. Her simple touch sent small chills down my spine. My head was pretty clouded with pleasure at the moment, and I was unable to think clearly, but I still felt a distinct need to return that pleasure. So I ran one hand down Katara's side, brushing over her hips and the tops of her legs as I skimmed past them. She shivered and her fingers slowly fell away from my stomach, settling on and lightly raking her bed. Her eyes were closed.

I let my hands continue to drift, so did she, and they ended up running fleetingly along the insides of her thighs. I took note of her slow and heavy breathing, and continued to stroke her there, gradually building up the intensity of my touches. I noticed one of her hands absentmindedly rising up to stroke her left breast, and followed that example, reaching up with my right hand to stroke the right one. My left hand still ran up and down the insides of her thighs, and she was still making those soft, delightful gasping noises as it did. The combination of me stroking her breast and thighs at the same time, I noticed as several moments passed, elicited a heavy response from her. She moaned generously as my hand brushed lightly over her center as it skimmed her thighs, and her own right hand lifted to hold mine down to her breast.

'She likes that....' I mused to myself. I'd have to take note of that.

What would happen if I went a little further? I decided to find out. My hand drifted back up her thigh, and, after a moment, prodded lightly at her folds. Katara gasped. I slowly moved her folds apart and pushed the tip of one finger into her. She moaned something inarticulately, and squeezed her eyes shut, chest heaving up and down. Her cheeks were flushed and she leaned forward into my hand slightly - I took that as a very good sign. So I pushed the finger in the rest of the way, slowly moving it around the soft wetness, and pulling it out and trusting it lightly back in. I continued this movent; Katara made a soft mewling sound and clutched desperately at her bed.

I was doing this to her.

This was incredible.

I sped up my movement and momentarily added another finger, pushing them out and back in and apart, stretching her out in the process. Her moans were slowly gaining tempo, and that combined with the way she bucked her hips up against my hand told me to remove my fingers before I pushed her over an edge. I needed to save that for what was coming. Katara's breathing stilled as a I withdrew the fingers, and she opened her eyes, looking up at me as they glazed over. I looked at her for a few moments, hints of smiles showing on both our faces, and then I felt her hand return to its former spot on my lower stomach.

I gasped, Katara smiled softly, and she stroked me in the same kind of maddening, soft way I had her thighs. I had no time to steady my breathing as her fingers caught the edge of my pants, slowly pulling them down as far as she could. I stood up momentarily to quickly shed the rest of my clothing, then returned to my position above her. It was so exhilarating at this point. Her hands slowly drifted down, and my elbows buckled with trying to hold me up as one of them skimmed across my arousal. I moaned quietly and held my breath, and she slowly wrapped a hand around it. She moved the hand up and down on it, and my breathing was reduced to choppy gasps as I relished in the sensation.

I had to fight hard to keep control of myself as Katara's fingers softly drifted along my erection. It was getting increasingly unbearable lieing there trying not to take her at that moment. She must have felt something close to the same thing, as she eventually took a firmer hold of me and and tugged lightly. That did it for me, I couldn't take any more. So I opened my eyes and she opened hers, gazing up as I looked down at her lovingly. "You still have one chance to back out...." I whispered, my voice floaty but still serious. "No way," she stated simply, smiling at me and just about making me melt.

That did it for me.

I took Katara's hand, lacing our fingers together as I nudged her legs open and settled myself between them. I looked down at her one more time, paused, and then pushed forward, enveloping the tip of my arousal in her warmth. Katara tightened her grip on my hand and moaned slightly, cueing me to continue pushing myself into her until I hit resistance. I looked down at her, gripped her hand tightly, and pushed through. I stayed still as Katara tensed up, quickly closing her eyes with the small pain she felt from my intrusion. She trembled slightly, and I leaned down to kiss her along her neck in attempts to soothe her. She shook quietly for a few more moments, then I felt her still and wrap her arms around my waist as she opened her eyes. She bucked her hips up a tiny bit, and I took that as the sign that she was not in any pain anymore.

Assured that she was ready, I slowly pulled myself out, then even more slowly pushed back in, taking the first moments to engrave in my memory just how it felt to be inside her. I continued to gently rock my hips against hers, keeping a slow pace. I pushed in and out a few more times, picking up speed ever-so-slightly, and Katara's eyes squeezed shut as she she breathlessly said; "Go....faster...." I did as she asked, increasing the speed and intensity of my thrusts every time I plunged back into her. Rational thought was going fast as I rocked against her soon as fast as I could, feeling her fingers dig into my lower back. The sensation was like electricity, filling you up just leave you more hungry than when you began, and wanting more.

And I gave more. We were both performing to some extent without our minds, just pushing into each other and enjoying the feeling of the other's warm skin rubbing against theirs. I had enough bleary conciousness at the last moment to open my my eyes though, and lock them with Katara's, gasping out a single word. "Let...." I leaned down, burying my face in the crook of her neck, and breathed harshly as I pushed the next word out. "....Go." This seemed to finish her. Katara wrapped her arms around me, holding on tightly as she screamed out a broken version of my name and came. It triggered my own peak, and I thrust once more as I followed her; releasing into her in and falling down to cover her in a tangled heap of sweaty limbs.

We stayed there silently for a few moments, just holding each other and lazily running our hands over the other's skin. Our breathing was consequent. Then I heard Katara murmur from below me.

"....Love you...."

I smiled at her.

"Love you too."

There was a little more silence. A hand running down my back. Then....

"Aang?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where did Sokka get to?"


End file.
